


Révisions Intensives

by NaranciaBestWaifu



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jojo's bizarre adventure - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranciaBestWaifu/pseuds/NaranciaBestWaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugo essaie encore et toujours d'instruire Narancia, mais celui-ci à d'autres idées en tête...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Donc voilà, j'avais fait une première série jojo un peu conne (c'était le but) et là je me lance dans un truc sérieux, alors je me suis dit, "EH, si je faisais une fanfic (Yaoi, celà va de soi) avec Narancia ET Fugo" (OMG un yaoi avec deux personnages, incroyable, dujamévu) ébavwala, EH, une fanfic yaoi celà va de soi avec Narancia ET Fugo ! Donc vers le chapitre 2 y'a des fellations, après ça va un peu plus loin mais c'est relativement du "sexe conventionnel" (oui, on va dire que ça existe), Bonne Lecture ! ^^

"NARANCIA, ÇA SERAIT POSSIBLE QUE TU TE CONCENTRE ?"

Tout juste réveillé de ses pensées, ce fut la première chose que Narancia entendit : Fugo qui lui gueule dessus, il en avait l'habitude alors ça ne le dérangeait pas et il s'en servait même pour faire craquer psychologiquement son ami

«-Hein, ah, non, je dormais je crois...On faisait quoi déjà ?  
-TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? À TON AVIS!  
-Laisse-moi réfléchir, ça pourrait être des maths mais... non, on en a déjà fait hier...  
-BORDEL MAIS ON FAIT QUE ÇA, DES MATHS, C'EST DUR, DE RETENIR UNE MATIÈRE ?  
-Pas dur, juste pas facile, c'est pas...»

Narancia pu éviter de justesse la fourchette qui lui arrivait dessus à une vitesse phénoménale

«Wah, tu t'améliores, t'as FAILLI me toucher !»

Voyant que Fugo commencait à faire des va-et-vient dans la pièce, Narancia commença alors à compter dans sa tête :

"Trois...Deux...Un..."

«RAAAH.., BORDEL, QUE QUELQU'UN TUE CE FOUTU GOSSE»

"...Et voilà le pétage de cable... c'est marrant quand il fait ça..."

Fugo se tourna alors vers Narancia avec le regard d'un tueur de petits chatons

«Pas mal ton imitation du regard de tueur de petits chatons !»

Fugo inspira longuement, puis expira lentement

«Fouuuu... caaaaalme, je dois rester caaalme...»

Narancia brandissa alors la fourchette qui l'avait loupé de justesse de sous la table

«T'as besoin de te défouler?»

S'en suit alors une bataille pour la fourchette, fourchette qui finit approximativement 2 fois la tête de Narancia, 5 fois dans son ventre et 1 ou 2 fois là où ça fait mal.

«-Aïe  
-Oui bah fallait pas me chercher...  
-T'es pas drôle Panna, on peut jamais rigoler avec toi !  
-Je te prierais de m'appeller par mon nom entier  
-Cotta?  
-QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE?  
-Roooh, tu vois ! T'es pas marrant !  
-JE SUIS TRÈS MARRANT, JUSTE QUE...J'AI... j'ai... du mal à exprimer mes sentiments...et donc, bah...  
-QUOI? TU POSSÈDES DES SENTIMENTS?  
-Oh, ferme-là...  
-Eh, tu serais pas amoureux par hasard ?  
-QUOI ? PFF... N'IMPORTE QUOI ! JE SUIS TOUT À FAIT...  
-C'est qui ?»

Fugo se mit alors à rougir

«-Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas...  
-Bruno ?  
-HEIN, QUOI ? MAIS C'EST UN HOMME !  
-Oui, et donc ?» dit-il avec un sourire plein de malice.

«-Et donc, heu... on peut parler d'autre chose?  
-Mmmh? mouais...»

Narancia était déçu, il avait toujours voulu parler de ce genre de choses avec Fugo, malgré le fait qu'il le taquinait sans arrêt, c'était, de la bande celui à qui il faisait le plus confiance et il avait envie de parler de choses sérieuses avec lui plutôt que de faire ces ennuyeuses mathémathiques

«-Bon, reprenons, ouvre ton livre à la page 134 s'il te plaît, et... oh, Narancia, ARRÊTE DE ME FIXER C'EST FLIPPANT !  
-Hein? oh, oui, je... oui... je réflechissais  
-Tu réflechissais à quoi?  
-À... des trucs importants...  
-Bon, peu importe tu vas me di...  
-Tu me jures que c'est pas Bruno?  
-NARANCIA, S'IL TE PL...  
-C'est un garçon ?»

Cette phrase avait stoppé net celle de Fugo

«Tu sais Fugo, tu peux tout me dire...»

Celui-ci était crispé, il ne bougeait plus, tel une feuille morte sur le sol...Immobile

«-Je te jugerais pas, hein, parce que moi, je... enfin...  
-Heu, je...de...heu...Narancia, les exercices...»

Il était mignon quand il bégayait...

«-Ah, oui, les exercices...bon alors...qu'est-ce que je dois faire?  
-Euh...je... euh...eh bien... euh... fait ce... cet exercice-ci...»

Fugo était rouge, à vrai dire, il avait les joues tellement rouges que Narancia avait du mal à se retenir de se moquer de lui...

«-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi t'es si rouge?  
-Je...euh, la chaleur»

Narancia jetta un coup d'œil au calendrier, on était en décembre...difficile de faire moins chaud...

«Et donc... MAIS NARANCIA TUTUTU...TU FOUS QUOI BORDEL?»

Narancia était un train de tapoter lentement la joue gauche de Fugo avec son doigt, tout en le regardant intensément dans les yeux...

«-Euh... Narancia... je... c'est...  
-T'as des yeux verts, j'avais jamais remarqué...  
-Ah... euh... vraiment ?  
-Ils sont beaux...  
-N...Narancia...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es tout tendu, détends-toi !» À ce moment-là, la main de Narancia se mit à caresser la joue de Fugo.

«-Tu rougis...  
-Ah...aaah?  
-T'es mignon quand tu rougis  
-Ah...bon?»

Fugo ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait, il avait chaud, il suait (et ce même si il avait sur lui moins de vêtements que de peau), son cœur battait très vite et il se sentait bizarre.

«T'as des cheveux blonds... j'aime bien tes cheveux...»


	2. Chapter 2

Fugo ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, tout ce qu'il arrivait à saisir, c'était que Narancia avait affirmé la couleur de ses cheveux tout en passant sa main dedans... Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il était gêné mais il aimait bien cette sensation...

«-Ah mais...euh... Nar...Narancia, les maths, on doit...  
-Je me fiche des maths...»

Pannacotta eut à peine le temps de sortir le moindre mot, la moindre syllabe qu'il le sentit...Narancia venait de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser... et il l'avait laissé faire... car il l'aimait, oui, secrètement, c'est lui qu'il aimait...

Cette sensation était la plus agréable qu'il ait jamais ressenti, il sentait la langue humide de Narancia s'enrouler autour de la sienne, qui était presque desséchée, celà lui sembla durer une éternité, une éternité de profond bonheur durant lequel Narancia et lui-même exprimaient tout leur amour l'un pour l'autre...

Durant ce baiser, Narancia tenait le visage de Fugo entre ses mains, Fugo déplaça alors timidement ses mains vers Narancia et aggrippa l'arrière de son cou avec celle-ci, ce qui rapprocha encore plus leurs visages et intensifia encore plus le baiser...

Narancia se mit alors à mordre tendrement la lèvre inférieure de Fugo, ce qui lui fit faire un petit gémissement sensuel...puis Fugo se mit à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Narancia tandis que celui-ci descendait la sienne dans le dos de Pannacotta, il retirait petit à petit sa langue de la bouche du beau jeune homme pour prononcer ces mots :

«Fugo... je t'aime...»

À ces mots, Fugo se mit à pleurer de joie...secrètement, il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie, comme un rêve qui ne pourrait jamais se réaliser, mais c'était en train de se réaliser, et il ésperait bien que ça n'était pas un rêve.

«Tu... tu pleures ? NON, NE PLEURE PAS...JE...JE...»

Fugo le serra alors fort dans ses bras pour le faire taire

«Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, ce sont des larmes de joie...moi aussi je t'aime.» 

"Mon amour ? Et bien... soit, si il veut m'appeller ainsi...c'est allé vachement vite quand même... on peut dire que le hasard fait bien les choses..."

Narancia s'allongea alors en tirant Fugo sur lui, ils finirent sur le lit, allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent alors longuement tout en se caressant...

Fugo ne ressentait plus aucune haine envers Narancia, jamais plus il ne le mépriserait, maintenant qu'il connaissait les sentiments de celui-ci...

Fugo se mit à lécher le cou de Narancia, qui sortit un soupir de soulagement. Puis, il se mettait à lui lécher l'oreille et à la mordiller.

«Aaaah, oui, continue comme ça... ça fait tellement de bien...»

Fugo continuait ce qu'il avait entamé tout en caressant tendrement les cheveux de Narancia...

Puis, lentement, Narancia commença à se retourner de sorte à se trouver sur Fugo, il se mit alors à lui aussi lui lécher tendrement le cou...

«La sensation de ta langue est... tellement agréable...Narancia»

À chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom sortir de cette bouche, il frémissait de bonheur et de plaisir, il était heureux...si heureux...

Narancia se mit alors à délicatement défaire la cravate de Fugo, laissant son ventre à nu, devant le regard de fauve de Narancia...

Celui-ci se mit alors à délicatement lécher le haut du ventre de Fugo...puis, il descendait, de plus en plus... jusqu'à arriver à la partie intéressante. Il se mit à défaire la ceinture de Fugo puis, baissa lentement son pantalon...

«N...Narancia...tu...»

«C'est marrant, j'aurais pensé que tu portais une petite culotte...» dit-il sur un ton blagueur.

Mais Fugo n'avait rien entendu, il était trop concentré sur ce que Narancia était en train de faire...

«Narancia...tu...tu veux vraiment...»

Narancia se mit alors à agripper le caleçon entre ses dent, puis, avec un regard provocateur, baissait leeeentement le sous-vêtement toujours avec ses dents...

«-Je...Narancia...  
-Elle est magnifique...»

Le chibre de Fugo faisait facilement entre 15 et 17 centimètres de longueur pour 3 centimètres de largeur...et Narancia l'observait avec appétit...

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et le mit directement en bouche en l'agrippant avec ses mains...

«Aaah...Narancia...»

Fugo se mit à émettre un soupir de plaisir puis des gémissements génés, il ressentait des frissons dans tout son corps...

Pendant ce temps, Narancia, toujours le chibre en bouche, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient au début lent, puis qui s'accéléraient au fur-et-à-mesure que les gémissements de Fugo s'accentuaient...

Narancia retira un moment la verge qu'il avait dans la bouche pour la lécher intégralement, du haut vers le bas... leeeentement et continuellement, puis, il la remit dans sa bouche et vint ajouter sa langue aux mouvements.


	3. Chapter 3

«Narancia...c'est...c'est trop beau...Je t'aime tellement...»

À ces mots, Narancia accéléra encore plus ses mouvements puis... soudainement... il s'arrêta pour sortir de sa bouche l'engin de Fugo...

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'arrêterais pas avant que tu aies le plus bel orgasme de ta vie...»

Il agrippa alors la verge de sa main droite et commença à masturber Fugo...Il descendit ensuite sa bouche et commença à lui lécher littéralement les couilles...

«Aaaaah... oui... cette sensation... c'est... magnifique...»

Puis, Narancia mis carrément celles-ci en bouche...

Avec toute la salive qui s'était accumulée sur le penis de Fugo, celui-ci était pour Narancia très facile et agréable à masturber.

Les organes de Fugo toujours en bouche, Narancia jouait avec en faisant tourner sa langue autour.

«Mmmmh... Tu le fais tellement bien...»

Narancia accéléra alors encore plus les mouvements de sa main et ceux de sa langue, puis, il retira sa bouche pour venir embrasser la verge de Fugo et la lécher à maintes reprises.

«Tu es si doux quand tu fais ça...»

Narancia continuait toujours d'agiter le chibre de Fugo, le léchant de plus en plus...

«-Alors, tu vas bientôt jouir ?»  
-Je crois oui...  
-Mets-m'en plein le visage»

Et à ces mots, Narancia utilisa le reste de ses forces pour finir de masturber Fugo, toujours haletant.

«Oui... Tu y es presque... vas-y mon amour...»

Le liquide blanc gicla alors en plein sur le visage de Narancia, la deuxièmeme giclée atterit dans sa bouche et la dernière plus haut dans les cheveux de Narancia, qui avala ce qu'il y avait dans sa bouche et se lécha le bout des doigts ainsi que les contours de sa bouche, se noyant sous le liquide blanc et crémeux au gout doux et sucré...

«-J'adore le goût... Il est si agréable...  
-Tu... Tu trouves ? A...Attends, je vais te nettoyer...»

Narancia rapprocha alors à nouveau son visage de celui de Fugo, qui se mit à lécher les joues du garçon, pleines de sperme, il léchait doucement et affectueusement, Narancia tourna alors la tête pour venir l'embrasser alors qu'il avait toujours sa propre semence dans la bouche.

Durant le baiser, Narancia avala un peu du sperme que Fugo avait dans la bouche, tandis que celui-ci étalait celui qui se trouvait dans les cheveux noir corbeau du garçon.

«-C'est malin, j'ai les cheveux tout collant maintenant...  
-Ah... Euh... D... Déso...  
-J'adore ça...»

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa.

Ils finirent allongés l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant et se caressant pendant une éternité... puis...

«-Dit, Fugo...  
-Hum ? Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ?  
-Ça te dirait que je te... heu...  
-Oui ?»

Et Narancia sortit un préservatif de sa poche...

«-Woah... D'où tu sors ça ?  
-Je l'ai piqué à Mista !» dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

«-Donc tu as envie de me...  
-Oui.  
-Eh bien allons-y...»

Fugo attrapa le préservatif dans la main de Narancia et lui tendit, celui-ci déchira l'emballage avec ses dents. Fugo sortit le préservatif, le tendit à Narancia et se mit à lire la notice sur l'emballage

«-Alors... Comment ça marche ?... Oh... "Ne pas ouvrir l'emballage avec les dents"... Ah merde tu...»

Narancia, qui avait toujours le papier de l'emballage dans la bouche, se mit à rougir de honte soudainement.

«-J... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
-Nan, t'inquiète pas, ça ira, les mecs qui écrivent ces notices sont tarés de toute façon... Bon, allons-y...»

Et Fugo se mit à défaire la ceinture de Narancia, celle-ci tombant alors au pied du lit.

Et Narancia retourna alors Fugo en le mettant à genou, qui se stabilisait en posant ses mains sur le lit, se retrouvant ainsi derrière Narancia, celui-ci se mit à plonger sa main dans son caleçon, caressant ses fesses de manière affectueuse...

«-Aaaah... J'adore quand tu me caresse...  
-Et moi j'adore te caresser...»

Narancia tourna alors la tête de Fugo et s'approcha pour l'embrasser, il profitait de l'inattention de celui-ci pour enfoncer directement un doigt dans l'anus de celui-ci.

«-Argh...  
-Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux que je le retire ?  
-Non, juste que ça m'a surpris...»

Narancia commença alors avec son doigt les mouvements de va-et-vient, commençant par avancer timidement, et il finit par enfoncer deux doigts entier tout au fond.

«-Aaaaargh... c'est... continue...  
-J'aime l'intérieur de ton anus, il est tout chaud...  
-Vas-y, continue encore un peu, le temps que je m'habitue plus...  
-Comme tu voudras mon amour...»

Narancia fit alors des petites caresses en faisant tourner ses doigts dans l'anus de Fugo comme il tournerait sa langue dans l'anus de celui-ci, il attrapa ensuite le pénis de Fugo, qui avait depuis regagné une érection et le pressa pour en faire sortir un peu du sperme qu'il restait.


	4. Chapter 4

Il vint ensuite déposer sa main salie aux lèvres de Fugo, qui s'empressa de lêcher la main non-prise du jeune garçon, il se mit à lécher ses doigts, puis à les ebrasser et enfin, il se mit à les sucer tendrement, les lavant de la semence qui résidait dessus...

Narancia, pendant ce temps, n'arrêtait pas de faire ces mouvements circulaires avec ses deux doigts à l'intérieur de l'anus de Fugo...

«-Oh, mon dieu, j'ai peur de sortir mes doigts...  
-T'inquiète, je me suis lavé aujourd'hui  
-Comment ça, "aujourd'hui" ? Tu te laves pas les autres jours?  
-Si mais... je veux dire... ce matin quoi...  
-Ah, oui, d'accord, tu m'as fait peur...  
-Désolé...  
-M'en fout,»


	5. Chapter 5

Il vint ensuite déposer sa main salie aux lèvres de Fugo, qui s'empressa de lêcher la main non-prise du jeune garçon, il se mit à lécher ses doigts, puis à les embrasser et enfin, il les suça tendrement, les lavant de la semence qui résidait dessus...

Narancia, pendant ce temps, n'arrêtait pas de faire ces mouvements circulaires avec ses deux doigts à l'intérieur de l'anus de Fugo...

«-Oh, mon dieu, j'ai peur de sortir mes doigts...  
-T'inquiète, je me suis lavé aujourd'hui  
-Comment ça, "aujourd'hui" ? Tu te laves pas les autres jours?  
-Si mais... je veux dire... ce matin quoi...  
-Ah, oui, d'accord, tu m'as fait peur...  
-Désolé...  
-M'en fout, je t'aurais doigté tout de même... -Ahah... Moi aussi... -Tu penses que c'est bon ? -Oui, vas-y, retire ton doigt mon amour.»

Narancia retira alors délicatement ses doigts de l'intérieur de Fugo et rapprocha son visage de ses fesses, il se mit soudain sans prévenir à lui lécher les fesses.

«-Tu... Tu aimes vraiment mettre ta langue partout sur mon corps, hein ?  
-En même temps, avec un corps pareil...  
-Je t'aime...  
-Moi aussi je t'aime...»

Et il retira alors son langue pour la replacer entre ses fesses, léchant amoureusement l'anus de Fugo, puis, il essaya de rentrer sa langue dedans, et y arriva un peu...Fugo sentait cet organe mouillé se faufilant en lui et ne pouvait plus attendre une seconde de plus pour sentir la verge de Narancia en lui...

«-C'est bon, c'est assez humidifié, prends-moi MAINTENANT !  
-Tout de suite ?  
-Oui...  
-D'accord, comme tu le voudras...»

Et Narancia se mit à mettre le préservatif.

«-C'est la première fois que je fais ça, j'éspère que je l'ai mis à l'endroit...  
-T'inquiète, vas-y...»

Narancia attrapa alors son chibre de la main droite et tenait la fesse gauche de Fugo de son autre main, il entra... tout doucement...

«-Aaaah... ça a du mal à rentrer, elle fait combien ?  
-30 centimètres...  
-QUOI ? ATTEND TU PEUX RÉPÉ...  
-Nan, t'inquiète, c'est une blague, juste 14 de longueur pour 3 de largeur... J'ai un peu honte...  
-C'est très bien 14 ! T'as pas à complexer tu sais !  
-Merci de me rassurer...  
-De rien mon amour...»

Toujours difficilement, Narancia rentrait petit à petit dans Fugo.

«-Donc c'est mon pénis qui est trop large ou ton anus qui est trop serré ?  
-Euh... Un peu des deux... ?  
-Mouais, sûrement...»

Et une fois arrivé à la moitié, Narancia s'accrocha à Fugo par devant, tenant sur les genoux par derrière, et commença les allers-retours dans cet anus serré mais profond...

«-Ngggh... Aaaah... Tu... Sentir ta verge en moi... C'est... Aaaah... Indescriptible...  
-Aaaah... Moi aussi je prends du plaisir...»

Et à mesure que les va-et-vient s'accumulaient, Narancia s'avançait à chaque fois un peu plus profondément à l'intérieur, il avait déjà fait rentrer 8 centimètres...

«-Nggggh... AAAAAH... Tu touches le fond là, continue... vas-y...  
-Aaaah... Aaaah... Aaaah... J'y suis presque...  
-Vas-y, elle est si ferme et si agréable...  
-A... Arrête je vais jouir...

Narancia se retira alors et enleva le préservatif pendant que Fugo se retournait, la bouche grande ouverte, Narancia vint alors placer son chibre directement dans celle-ci, lui maintenant la tête avec sa main gauche et tenant son pénis de la droite. Avec sa main, il montrait le mouvement à Fugo en poussant sa tête, d'abord doucement, puis brusquement, allant jusqu'à lui faire faire des gorges profondes...

Fugo se retira alors et vint embrasser langoureusement Narancia tout en le masturbant et le plaqua ensuite sur le lit, il se retourna pour pouvoir se poser entièrement sur le corps de Narancia et se mit au niveau de son pénis en continua sa fellation tandis que Narancia approchait son visage des fesses de Fugo.

Il léchait l'anus de Fugo, rapidement mais tendrement, tandis que Fugo, excité par les coups de langues, accélérait le mouvement, il allait de plus en plus vite et Narancia aussi, Il plongeait la verge de Narancia de plus en plus profondément dans sa gorge, et, en même temps que sa bouche faisait des va-et-vient avec le pénis de Narancia, sa langue léchait celui-ci de haut en bas...

«-Fugo... ça y est... je... vais jouir...  
Essaie de tenir un peu...» répondit-il difficilement du fait qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

«Je... Nghhh... Je ne peux pas...»

Et, en donnant un dernier coup de langue sur Fugo, celui-ci fit finalement avoir son orgasme à Narancia...

«Aaaaah... Je.... AAAAH....»

Il y en avait partout, sur le visage de Fugo, dans ses cheveux, sur son corps, partout. Bien qu'il avait la verge en bouche, il n'avait pas pu retenir le sperme qui en avait jailli...

«-...C'est malin...  
-Oh... Euh...»

Fugo se lécha les doigts.

«-Remarque il a pas mauvais gout...  
-Tu me laisse goûter ?»


	6. Chapter 6

Et Fugo retourna auprès de Narancia, l'embrassa puis dit:

«-D'accord, mais il faudra me lécher...  
-Tout ce que tu veux... Mon amour...»

Et ils finirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, s'embrassant encore et encore...

FIN...

 

...

 

«EH, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Ça fait un boucan pas possible en b...»

Bruno venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et la première chose qu'il vit fut Fugo allongé sur Narancia avec celui-ci en train de lui lécher la joue pleine de sperme.  
«-...  
-Euh... Bruno ?  
-Alors c'est ça que tu voulais dire par "révisions intensives" ? Tu me surprendras toujours Fugo...  
-Non... Mais en fait à la base...  
-Oui, nan mais je comprends mais fallait le dire depuis le début !  
-Mais nan mais...  
-Fugo veut bien que tu restes tu sais ?  
-QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE D...»

Narancia le fit taire avec un baiser...

«Amusez-vous bien...»

Et Bruno redescendit en bas, il croisa alors Giorno par hasard...

«-Oh, euh, Giorno !  
-Oui ?  
-Y'a Narancia et Fugo qui "s'amusent" en haut, si tu veux participer...  
-A... Attends... tu veux dire...  
-Oui, ils font des choses coquines.  
-POURQUOI TU ME DEMANDE DE PARTICIPER ?»

Bruno posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Giorno.

«Parce que je sais que t'aime les hommes...»

À ce moment-là, de la façon la plus détendue du monde, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Giorno et repartit de sa marche nonchalante.

Giorno resta alors sur place, rouge et en sueur. Quand Buccaletti s'était suffisament éloigné, Giorno cria :

«-JE...JE SUIS PAS PD !  
-SI TU L'ES !  
-NON !  
-ALORS POURQUOI TU MONTES CES ESCALIERS ?  
-...JE... JE MONTE PAS...  
-SI TU MONTES !  
-ARRÊTE CES QUESTIONS !  
-AMUSE-TOI BIEN AVEC EUX, CHÉRI !  
-JE SUIS PAS TON CHÉRI !  
-...  
-...  
-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?  
-Ouais...  
-Euh... on pourra parler de ça plus tard ?  
-Ouais, va déstresser en haut

-... Merci...»

Et Giorno monta les escaliers...

 

À SUIVRE...


End file.
